The Chronicles of Lilith
by Kyber589
Summary: So you want to hear a story of a great assassin eh? Well for this lets go to the crusades, you know back to my time. Here we will find a girl named Lilith and we will follow her in her adventures and stories she has created about her and her journy following, the Assassin's Creed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The start of something wonderful

The story begins with a member of the assassins order named AltaïrIbn**-**La'Ahad. Raised from birth to be a master of weapons, stealth, and the ability to use his surroundings to out-smart and out maneuver his opponents. Altaïr was trained with his allies in the assassins order to combat their enemies of the Templars, an order bent on controlling the known world through ancient artifacts that can control minds or create copies of the user. At the time the assassins were lead by their grand master Al Mualim. Al Mualim was a bit of a father figure to Altaïr and others in the assassins order. However, this is not a story of those two or even someone of their status, this is story about a simple assassin that had only been given his hidden blade just a few days before...this is the story of a young assassin girl named Lilith.

Let us move forward in time to a part of this young girls life that I would say to be the start of something wonderful, to a time that most of you would find a bit more stressful.

The man made a break for the stables watching the roof tops for his predator lurking not too far behind. The assassin had jumped to the streets and taken an alternate route to the stables however, and was no longer following the man directly. Late at night like this, the man stumbled for a bit before he mounted the horse and quickly took off for the gates. He had just reached the bottom of a cliff when the figure jumped down and brought down her right hand quickly slicing through the man's neck and kicking him off the horse, stealing it for herself and riding away to a nearby village. The young assassin rode the horse to the stables there in the village and dismounted the horse, leading it to the owner of the stables to make some money before returning to Masyaf with her bloodied feather as proof of her success with her mission.

"Hope the horse proves useful to you old friend," said the young assassin girl while she placed the money in her pouch.

"And I hope that money helps you out in any future assignments Lilith, Al Mualim can be very demanding with his work and is not to be upset," said the old man with a smile on his face.

"Well I better hurry back before the master gets angry with me," she said as she mounted her own horse, kicking its sides with her heels, she galloped off to the home of the assassins order. When Lilith rode up to the front gates of Masyaf and left her horse there to eat some of the grass, she walked to the Assassins castle and up to Al Mualim's office, where she stood near the railing in a respectful stance as she spoke.

"Grand Master, I have returned from my assignment in Acre and have brought the feather as proof!" she said as Al Mualim turned to answer her.

"Very good, very good. This will benefit us both in the future but for now I have another assignment for you in Jerusalem. Consult with assassins den master there, he will give you more information. You will receive three days rest before I expect you to depart. Now leave me. I have another to consult with," he said as he looked at Altaïr, who was waiting for the two to finish talking.

Lilith bowed and turned to leave but could only gape at the sight of the master assassin in front of her before quickly shaking him from her mind and leaving the building. She would need the three days to prepare supplies for the trip ahead of her but she knew that this next assignment was the start of something wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Three days time

Lilith sat at the desk in her room going over all the supplies she might need in her head. She knew she needed to restock her large supply of throwing knives and figured that she might as well buy a new sword and dagger with the extra money she made from that horse she sold. As Lilith walked into the town market she looked around and saw another assassin talking with some friends.

"ABBAS!?" she called out recognizing the man's face instantly.

"Abbas, when did you get back from Damascus?"

"Just a few moments ago, tell me have you seen Altaïr recently?" Abbas asked with a slight look of slight anger.

"He was talking with Al Mualim." Lilith said with a slightly confused look, a look that turned to suspicion when Abbas thanked her and walked towards the fortress. Lilith was about to follow when she remembered why she came to the market in the first place and walked over to the blacksmith to look at his current stock of swords and daggers. Lilith tested a few swords before a straight sword that the black smith had just finished caught her eye.

"What kind of sword is that?" Lilith asked eyeing the blade a stance of greed.

"A new cruciform sword I've made, its meant to allow the user to swing it swiftly and agilely while still packing enough punch to pierce a opponents armor." the blacksmith said with a prideful tone. Lilith eyed the sword carefully and swung it a few times before striking one of the dummies in the shop.

"How tough is it?" Lilith said admiring the sword hoping it would be able to last a long while.

"It's one of the strongest blades I have ever made, the strongest steel I have in the shop" the man said with a grin on his face clearly impressed with his work.

"I'll take it" Lilith almost yelled grabbing a sheath for it and sliding the sword in. Lilith grabbed a large amount of throwing knives and put them in a bag that she slung over her shoulder before tossing some coins onto the table knowing she overpaid.

Lilith walked out of the blacksmiths shop and looked around a moment, looking for someone selling food that could last a few days before spoiling so she could have something to eat on her long trip. After a few hours of shopping she returned to her bedroom and placed the food on the table, putting her weapons in her weapons cabinet and leaning out the window looking at the sunset. Just as soon as the sunset ended, Lilith heard arguing in the distance and frowned, she grabbed her trusty dagger and leapt out her window and swung on one of the tree branches and used her momentum to launch herself into the trunk of the tree, she arched her body so that her feet made contact with the trunk allowing her to push off and flip over before landing the hay pile. Lilith jumped out of the pile and brushed some hay off before sneaking along the wall to the area the argument was coming from. When she rounded the corner Lilith was surprised to see Abbas and Altaïr yelling at each other for some unknown reason.

"You are just trying to humiliate my family legacy you damned liar"

"Abbas I promise you that I speak the truth"

"Enough Altaïr, I will not listen to your lies any longer" Abbas exclaimed before turning to walk away. Lilith knew that Abbas would see her if she did not move so she quickly ran up a few feet of the wall and pushed off launching herself towards the tree, using her hands to grip the branch and swing herself high into the branches where she stayed until Abbas had left. She let out a small and quiet sigh of relief before looking to Altaïr

"Hey, you in the tree there, get down here" Altaïr stated crossing his arms. Lilith was shocked as to how the assassin saw her but jumped down from the tree and walked over the man glaring at her.

"How did you know where I was?" Lilith asked, more interested in that than the argument at the moment.

"I have a special gift that allows me to see hidden people a bit easier than most." the assassin said with a huff filled with arrogance

"Now sister tell me how long you were there, the argument between Abbas and I was private"

Lilith stared at the ground for a moment before answering "I heard the last part of it, the part right before Abbas walked off"

"Forget everything you heard" Altaïr said in a demanding tone

Lilith nodded and took the longer walk back to her room where she threw herself on her bed and sighed before falling into slumber.

The next few days for Lilith consisted mostly of practicing her combat skills, stealth, and agility. When the fourth day rolled around Lilith immediately loaded all her supplies on her horse and quickly mounted the steed before riding off to the main gates heading for her next assignment in Jerusalem. When Lilith arrived at the holy city she noticed the guards at the front gate and knew she needed a better way inside. Lilith looked around for a while before she noticed a traveling merchant talking with someone outside the walls. Lilith grinned as she rode her horse up to the merchants cart and quickly tied her horse to the cart and jumped into the cart, hiding underneath all the items piled in. After what seemed like hours Lilith felt the cart move and before she knew it, she was inside the city and near the shops. Lilith slipped out of her hiding placed and freed her horse, which she mounted and rode to the entrance of the den where she left it for the night. Lilith scaled the side of the building and opened the roof hatch that lead to the den before jumping down.

"Hello?" Lilith called out as she approached the counter. She jumped back slightly in surprise when the den master jumped up from underneath the counter with a smile.

"Ah Lilith I was told you were coming, the assignment Al Mualim spoke of is right here. You may stay here to rest and read up on your mission but do not stay any longer than you need." the master said in a strict tone as he handed Lilith the scroll.

"Thank you, and don't worry I only plan on staying a few days." Lilith answered before walking to the next room to rest, the next few days would be difficult and Lilith planned to be ready for anything that might arise during her visit to this holy city.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Thief

Lilith had woken up in the early morning and quickly set to work. The first thing she would need to do is head to the town market and talk to one of the vendors there and persuade him to tell her what she wanted to know. Lilith had been sitting on a bench for a few hours trying to find the vendor and his cart. When the vendor finally walked to his booth with his cart of merchandise, Lilith stood up and casually walked over to him and looked around on his cart.

"All of this up for sale?" Lilith asked simply trying to seem like another customer.

"Uh yeah, all of that's for sale." the vendor said walking over to Lilith. The assassin smiled under her hood as the vendor approached her. Once he was in arms reach Lilith grabbed him and threw him across the floor. She picked the vendor up by the collar and dragged him off to a nearby alleyway and shoved him against the wall before punching him the chest.

"You know who I'm looking for correct?" Lilith asked in a hostile tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, let me go or I'll call for the guards."

Lilith sighed. "You should have just told me what I want to know" Lilith stated before punching the man in the face. She pulled her dagger out and held it to the man's neck and asked her question again. The man tried to deny knowing what the assassin wanted but began to talk when Lilith pushed the knife deeper into his throat.

"Ok ok please stop I know where your target is" the vendor said in desperation.

"The guy you're looking for was here earlier, last night was the last time I saw him. He was heading for-". The vendor was just about to finish his sentence when Lilith saw the knife out of the corner of her eye and quickly ducked. Lilith spun around and raised her dagger in a fighting position but the attacker was gone. Lilith sheathed her weapon and turned back to the vendor and realized she was never the intended target. Lilith pulled the knife out of the dead vendors head and wiped all the blood off the knife before she sprinted down the alley to get as far away from the body as possible, making sure to stay in the shadows and out of sight. Lilith climbed some of the houses and started leaping from roof to roof until she made it back to the assassin's den. She would need to plan her next move and she knew she could only do that if the guards did not think she was the one who murdered the man.

The next day Lilith ventured out into the city and found her way to the town square and took a seat on one of the benches. She hoped that she could overhear some information about her mission. After hours of listening, Lilith decided she was done and was just about to stand up and leave when two men walked past her. Their conversation was very interesting to her to say the least. Lilith stood up and followed the pair, making sure to pay close attention to what they were saying.

"I'm telling you I saw man run across the rooftops to poor district into the old house."

"What kind of man with that skill would choose to live in such a rodent infested pit?"

"I don't, all I know is that he ran to that old house and had a assortment of small knives on his belt."

"Sounds like trouble, I say just forget about it and move on."

Lilith had heard enough and set off to the poor district of the city. Once she arrived the assassin began walking around asking some of the people where the old house was. When Lilith finally found the house she kicked the door in and pulled out her sword. She cautiously stepped into the house and looked around at all the books and papers scattered around. She walked into the bedroom, then she saw something that sent her into pure shock. Lilith heard a lot of stories earlier in the day about someone that had been stealing from richer people in the market area but never imagined it was as much as she saw on the floor before her. Lilith looked at the bed and saw someone sleeping. She crept up and lifted the blanket up and saw a dead guard had been placed in the bed.

"So you found my stash of wealth." a voice behind her said. Lilith quickly spun around and raised her sword standing mere feet away from the source of the voice. The man pointed at the guard before speaking again.

"He found out the truth and had to die.". Lilith kept silent as the man drew his own sword and pointed it at her.

"You found out as well assassin. I can't let you leave here alive" he said as he took a step towards Lilith. The man swung high aiming for the girls neck but Lilith was fast and quickly countered the blow, punching the man in the face and swinging her own sword down, lashing across the man's chest. He yelled in pain and threw a knife at the wall hoping to distract the girl and sheathed his sword before bolting out the door and jumping out a window onto a nearby roof. Lilith sheathed her own weapon and followed through the window and saw the man running away leaping from building to building. Lilith sighed and followed the man. The thief was fast and very good at climbing walls and buildings but Lilith had been training since she was little to do this and was quickly catching up to the man. The thief looked behind him only to see her quickly vault into the air and tackle him. Lilith stood slowly as the thief bolted up and drew his sword again. He struck at Lilith who only had time to draw her dagger before the man's blade reached her. Lilith blocked the sword but was pushed back a few feet causing her to lose her footing and fall on her back. Her attacker jumped in the air and swung his sword down towards her neck. Lilith barely rolled away before the blade could decapitate her. The attacker swung again but made the mistake of swinging low, allowing the assassin to jump in the air and bring her left hand down on the man's heart. Lilith brought the hidden blade out of the man's heart and slid it back into its chamber on her forearm. The assassin closed the thief's eyes with her fingers before searching his pockets. She found nothing of value except for a note describing the time and place of a private meeting the man was to have with his contact and Lilith was certain it was with the person Al Mualim sent her to this city for. With that information in her possession, she ran over to a tall lookout tower nearby and started to climb. When she finally reached the top, Lilith surveyed the area. She found the meeting point and jumped off the top, landing a cart of hay to break her fall.

Lilith got out of the hay bin and started to make her way to the meeting point. As she walked Lilith looked at the feather the den master had given her a few days before and slid it into a pouch on her belt. Whoever was at this meeting place was going to lead Lilith to her target, and nothing was going to stand in her way when she found them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Traitor

Lilith was overlooking the small alley that the meeting was supposed to take place at from a tall building towering the city. Lilith waited there from the rise of the sun to the setting of the moon before she saw her target sit at the bench at the same time the letter described. Lilith performed a leap of faith into a nearby pile of hay and quickly made her way to the alley. As soon as the man saw the assassin he bolted out to the streets. Lilith took off in pursuit and knew if the man lost her in the crowd then she would never see him again. As the man rounded a corner Lilith leapt on a cart and pushed herself onto a roof and started running along the roof tops of the city so that she could get an aerial view of the man. The man ran into a church in the city so Lilith did the only logical thing to do. She jumped to the roof and went through a window and positioned herself in the shadows on the ceiling, taking note of her target hiding in the crowd on one of the rows of seats. Lilith jumped down from the ceiling and looked the man dead in the eye. The man's gaze showed he was filled with fear and forced his knees to lock in place. Everyone else in the church had run from the building at the time allowing Lilith to drag the man to another secluded location.

Lilith held her dagger to the man's neck before speaking a cold and unmerciful tone. "You know who I'm looking for so you better speak up before I'm forced to resort to alternative measures."

"I swear I have no idea what you are talking about!".

"Then why did you run before you even knew who I was? Speak before the knife pierces your throat".

The man had a face of panic as he desperately looked for anything that could assist him in escaping the assassin before him, but alas he found nothing and spoke with a sigh of humiliation.

"The man you are looking for left the city three days ago and will be returning in two days time."

"Thank you for your invaluable information." Lilith spoke before she sheathed her dagger and stabbed the man with her hidden blade and walked off to the streets to await her targets arrival.

After two days of planning Lilith was ready to proceed with her mission. She would wait atop one of the roofs outside the gate and perform an air assassination as soon as her target was in sight. If the plan failed she would force her target into the poor district where a group of thugs Lilith had paid the previous day would be waiting. Lilith exited the assassin's den via the roof entrance and made her way to the poor district to ensure the thugs were in place. Once that was in check she made her way to the gate and climbed the closest building. Lilith didn't have to wait long before she saw her target clad in white robes, a sword, a rather large knife, and finally his left handed gauntlet that housed his hidden blade. The traitor to the Assassins order had been supplying help to rival armies including the dreaded Templars and this city was meant to be his safe haven. Lilith ran from the building and jumped down with her left hand positioned to land on his heart. Everything was perfect except for the fact the traitor saw her and as she came down, he threw her into a stand and drew his sword. Lilith attacked with her own blade and the two exchanged blow after blow. The two were matched evenly but Lilith knew she could never kill the man unless she led him to the thugs. With this thought in her mind Lilith deflected his next blow and took off to the poor district. The man chased after her under the false suspicion that she was running to receive help from other assassins in the area. He was catching up to Lilith but right as he was about to grab her, one of the thugs fists connected with his face.

One of the thugs spoke with an eager tone. "Hey boys we found the scum that was causing trouble for a friend, why don't we teach him a lesson?"

"YEAH!" cried all the others as they all drew their weapons. The traitor looked over the thugs before him and drew his blade. Some of the thugs decided to attack first but were quickly struck down by the traitors blade. The other thugs charged the man but were no match for his assassin training and were slowly losing more and more men. That's when Lilith charged from one of the houses and stabbed the traitor in the shoulder with her dagger, causing him to drop his weapon in pain. Lilith took the moment to plant her hidden blade into the traitors heart and set him down, awaiting for him to speak his last words.

The man spoke quickly knowing his time was short. "You would have made a great ally and could still become one of the best warriors in the land, all you have to do is leave the Assassins and join us in our cause.".

"I will never betray our order!" Lilith snarled.

"Al Mualim is not who you think he is, he is a terrible person with terrible plans in store. Join me and the Templars, it is the only way for you to survive.".

"I will die before I listen to a traitor's lies and betray the order as that is the way of a coward and a fool." Lilith stated before wiping the feather with the traitors blood and walking off down the road.

Lilith returned to the den to report her success and was quickly dismissed and told to return to Al Mualim. Lilith bowed and quickly made her way outside the holy city and mounted her horse. She knew Al Mualim would be satisfied with her work and could hardly wait for her next mission. Lilith had just reached the outskirts of the city before her horse fell to the ground, launching her to the floor. Lilith landed on her face and laid on the ground for a moment before rolling over just in time to see her attacker's boot right before it connected with her face, knocking her out cold. The stranger threw Lilith's limp body into a cart and rode off down the path to report his success.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The forgotten city

Lilith woke up slowly in the empty room. Her equipment was removed and her arms and legs were tied. She struggled for a while until she heard footsteps approaching. Three men entered just as Lilith got back into place a played possum. One of the men lifted Lilith over his shoulder, his first and last mistake. Lilith swung her arms around his neck and began choking him as the other two drew their swords. One of the men swung his sword down, Lilith tossed the first man aside and angled herself so that the sword cut through the ropes binding her hands. She disarmed the second man and used his sword to cut her legs free before she got into a fighting stance. The third man charged but Lilith simply sidestepped and lashed her sword down his back and neck killing him instantly. The other two stood frozen in surprise allowing Lilith to slice another ones neck. The last man stood tall with his sword ready to fight. Lilith grinned and charged the man. The attacker swung to low and Lilith leaped in the air and sliced through his heart. Lilith opened the door and ran down the hall, checking every room. After a few wrong guesses, Lilith found her equipment and suited up.

Having retrieved her equipment, the assassin girl made her way out of the building and into the city. The city however, was one she did not recognize. Lilith decided to climb the tallest tower she could find in hopes of being able to figure out where she was. As Lilith walked through the city she began to notice that there were no people anywhere. When she got to the top of the tower, Lilith saw that the city was surrounded by mountains in every direction. She did a leap of faith, landing in a haystack near the town square. Soldiers surrounded Lilith as soon as she walked into the open.

"Stop prisoner or we will be forced to kill you." said one of the guards. Lilith looked up into the sky and then to the guards surrounding her. One of the guards approached her from behind and tried to tie her arms and received an elbow to the face in response, causing all the other guards to draw their weapons. Two of the guards charged Lilith, one with a spear and one with a sword. Lilith grabbed the spear as the man charged and redirected it into the swordsman's liver before using her hidden blade to stab the spearman's skull. At that point all the guards charged her. Lilith jumped on top of one and sliced his head with her hidden blade and proceeded to roll off his corpse and pull her dagger stabbing another multiple times in the chest. As the guard fell one of his friends charged so Lilith disarmed him and cut halfway through his gut before shoving him to the ground to bleed to death. More and more guards tried to kill her but more and more guards kept falling via throwing knife, hidden blade, dagger, sword, spear, and some were even killed by Lilith when she snapped their necks and crushed their ribs with a hammer. One of the guards finally landed a punch on Lilith's face causing her to fall to the floor. One of the guards swung a battle axe aimed for her head but Lilith managed roll at the last second and jump to her feet, making sure to bury her hidden blade deep into his eye socket. Lilith grabbed his axe and swung in a 180* angle. Five guards were decapitated by the sheer force of the swing and the sixth went down with the axe stuck in his lungs and heart. Lilith disarmed another spearman and killed him with her dagger before she threw the spear into a guard on horseback's heart causing him to fall to the ground as the horse ran away.

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO DIE?!" Lilith screamed as she picked another sword and drew her own, she spun both blades to show off her duel wielding skills causing fear to enter the guards hearts. A few more guards tried to defeat the assassin girl but with her two swords she was easily able to block the guards weapons and use the second sword to deliver the final strike to end their lives. The guards that had managed to stay alive still surrounded the assassin but with the sight of all their dead soldiers, they broke down and pleaded for mercy. Lilith smirked and let her victory sink in. She could not stay for long though, she needed to return to Masayf to report her mission success. With that thought in her head, Lilith ran down the street to the front gate but was greeted by 12 of what had to be elite guards and their captain.

"Young assassin we ask you to surrender before I am forced to take your life. You will be enslaved and used to help rebuild and protect our fallen city." the captain stated in a tone of arrogance. Lilith stood still as she pondered the man's words before speaking.

"You speak corruption and intend to take a person free will and use it for yourself. Such corruption and evil cannot be allowed to wander this land. Prepare yourself to face an assassin." Lilith retorted as she drew her two swords. The captain sent 6 of the guards to attack but two fell to the ground almost instantly as Lilith threw two of her throwing knives. They went into the guards skulls and killed them instantly. The other four attacked in synchronization and were proving to be a bit of a challenge. Lilith was disarmed and only had her original sword left. One of the guards swung his sword and that was when Lilith found her opening. She ducked under the blade and kicked the man in the knee, breaking it. She swung her sword and sliced through another's armor and ripping out some of his internal organs with her sword before stabbing the wounded one in the face. With only 2 guards left, Lilith threw another knife into ones eye and countered the others blow. She swung her sword up slashing through his chest, cutting through him like a hot knife through butter. Lilith looked up to see the captain and saw that stack of bricks hung from a rope. Lilith Smiled and threw the last of her knives which cut through the ropes and sent the bricks down onto the guards killing all but the captain and one instantly. Lilith sliced through the survivor with her dagger before walking to the captain and stabbing him through the neck with her hidden blade. With the deed done, Lilith mounted her horse and rode out to the mountains. As she looked back, Lilith saw smoke coming from the city and knew that someone had invaded and burned the place to the ground. With a sigh and a chuckle, Lilith rode to her home, hoping that Al Mualim would not be to angry with her lateness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise at home

Lilith had been riding for nearly six days before she finally reached the front gates of her home city. She was tired and wanted to rest but with the smoke coming from the castle, she knew rest would need to wait. Lilith had no idea what was going on but she still pushed further into the town which seemed to be abandoned. As Lilith walked up to the entrance of the castle, she was launched back by a golden pulse wave. The assassin was startled but was then worried. What kind of power did she just feel? She rounded the final house to find every assassin in the city fighting each other. It was like some civil war had erupted while she was gone and the golden pulse she felt had come from the watch tower right outside the castle. Lilith scanned the battlefield to see Altaïr disarm another assassin. Lilith was about to run up to the master assassin but Altaïr had leapt up the small cliff and began climbing the tower. Another wave of gold knocked Lilith over, she noticed it originated from the tower. Another wave hit before Altaïr emerged from the tower holding a gold sphere in his hand. After Altaïr had put the sphere away, Lilith saw where the smoke was coming from.

"MENTOR!" Lilith yelled before bolting up to the burning body. Al Mualim was dead and his body burning on a pile of logs. Altaïr placed a hand on Lilith's shoulder.

"He took over the minds of the city and intended to enslave them. I had to stop him. He used phantoms to battle me so I had to burn the body and make sure that he could not return." Altaïr explained to a baffled Lilith. Lilith regained her senses and nodded at Altaïr. She looked at the artifact in the master assassin's hand and shuddered before looking back at her old mentors burning corpse. With a sigh, Lilith walked down to the battlefield and helped the rest of the assassins clean and rebuild what was damaged. After they were done, Lilith returned to her bedroom to ponder about the recent events that had unfolded around her. First her mentor died and now Altaïr was the new master of the order...with a new weapon. Lilith was unsure if she could trust this new mentor or not...the fact that Altaïr now held a weapon that he had claimed already corrupted the mind of one man...it could very easily corrupt him as well. Lilith knew what she had to do. She had to steal the artifact and hide it someplace no man would ever find it. With her new mission in her mind, Lilith jumped out her window and began to climb up the castle to Altaïr's chambers. Lilith peered in through the window and began looking for the apple like object. When she could not find it, Lilith snuck into the room and began looking through every crook and cranny for the object.

"What are you doing here?" Altaïr asked as he walked into the dormitory. Lilith froze at the voice and tensed up. When Lilith regained her senses she pulled out her dagger and held it out in front of her. Altaïr drew his own sword and positioned himself in a defensive stance and prepared for the fight that he knew all too well was going to happen no matter what he said to the young assassin girl before him. The only thing he could hope was that this confrontation would not turn to bloodshed and that a voice of reason would reach the girl before him and end the conflict before it truly begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Into the darkness

The two swords clashed together as if in some sort of routine. For Lilith that routine consisted of "block block block dodge parry attack attack attack block block block block block dodge attack" and she was getting tired. Altaïr continued his assault and managed to launch Lilith's sword out of her hands and across the room. Lilith got out her knife only for Altaïr to twist her wrist and force her to drop it only so he could kick it away. _Great, _Lilith thought. She was disarmed except for her hidden blade, up against a master assassin with a full arsenal. Lilith had fight left in her but knew when the fight had been lost. Lilith sighed and raised her hands into the air, prompting Altaïr to put his weapons away.

"Lilith why did you sneak into my dormitory?"

"You already know I assume".

"For the apple? Yes I thought that was the reason."

"It will corrupt you, just like it did Al Mualim. What makes you think you will able to resist it. It needs to be destroyed and the pieces thrown into the oceans, never to be seen again."

"I must protect it, I must prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. If someone with the proper intentions uses it then it has the potential to be a very valuable tool for prosperity."

"Yet with the power to create and destroy comes the mindset of a child that has just received its first toy and must figure out every possible way it can abuse it." Lilith stated with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Lilith if we try to get rid of it then we risk the provoking of those who desire it. It could divide the assassins. This is something I will not allow."

Lilith began understanding what the assassin before her was saying. While it would be better to dispose of such corrupting power, it could split the order apart and cause the downfall of everything she held dear. She had confidence that Altaïr could resist the power of the artifact and decided to agree with him.

"Altaïr you killed a man that would have enslaved the world to establish his vision of a perfect world, you earned your place as the next leader of the assassins and I will gladly fight for you." Lilith stated as she retrieved her equipment. She gave a final bow of respect before exiting the room in silence.

_Roughly 36 years later_

Altaïr had been missing for nearly ten years, Malik had been imprisoned and then executed and the assassins order was as weak as ever, all because of Abbas. Lilith had been silently watching the man grow in power among the assassins and watched his hatred for her grow even more so. She was one of the few that refused to accept Abbas and his new council. Abbas had been trying to find a way to dispose of the few that refused his rule and he was doing pretty well, but no matter how hard he tried he could never manage to get rid of Lilith without exposing himself as a traitor to the order and everything it stood for. He had sent some outside forces and even other assassins to attempt to just kill her off but every single time she would come back alive and the men he sent to never be seen again. Truth be told he actually needed Lilith and he hated to admit it. She was one of the most effective killers in the order and she would still perform assassinations for him should she believe that the assassination would be something Altaïr would give her. But now reports of Altaïr returning to Masyaf were beginning to flow in and Lilith knew the time for Abbas to be removed from the city was at hand.

Lilith was relieved to see Altaïr and Maria walk into the castle. She waited for a while so she could see the show that would be Abbas being thrown out of the city. She was suprised however, to see Altaïr jump out through a window and run for his life through the gate to the castle. Then she saw the assassins giving chase to Altaïr. Lilith watched from atop the caste walls as Altaïr and his son flee the city just in time as Abbas closed in on them. Altaïr rode away with Abbas returning to the castle. Lilith walked down to meet him at the entrance. Abbas and the assassins behind him had their weapons drawn and ready for blood.

The swords clashed almost instantly as Lilith cut her way to Abbas. She felt no guilt as she killed her so called "brothers" and paid no attention to the ones that survived her attacks and were bleeding on the floor. Lilith was about to reach Abbas when she was hit in the head. She spun around to see a new wave of assassins had come out. She battled her way into the sparring ring and made her last stand. Lilith's friends and anyone that opposed Abbas had been killed or exiled, She was all alone. The bodies were piling up as Lilith desperately tried to fend off the large amount of attackers but she couldn't fight forever. She was stabbed in the arm, then sliced in the leg. She killed two more attackers with knives but the pain was to much and she collapsed to the floor in a pool of crimson. Abbas stood over her with a expression of anger yet mixed with satisfaction. Lilith was dragged to the dungeons where she stayed for three weeks. Once it was over she was dragged back out to the city exit and thrown out of the gates under punishment of exile, Lilith mounted her horse and made her way to Acre where she spent the rest of her life.

_Epilogue_

Altaïr had returned and retaken the assassin order nearly 20 years later. Abbas had been killed and the assassins were being restored. The Mongols were beginning to become a larger threat so Altaïr had some new recruits come in from Acre. Their he saw a young woman who easily surpassed her fellow recruits. Altaïr smiled having closure, he finally knew what became of Lilith. No doubt her daughter would be a very useful assassin in the future but for now it was time for training, something he knew she would finish very quickly. 


End file.
